<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cigarette by qajb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947806">Cigarette</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qajb/pseuds/qajb'>qajb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Narcos (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cigarettes, F/M, Sexual Tension, Smoking, gn i think, javi is tired and needs a hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:22:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/qajb/pseuds/qajb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you and javi exchange a cigarette.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javier Peña &amp; Reader, Javier Peña &amp; You, Javier Peña/Original Character(s), Javier Peña/Original Female Character(s), Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cigarette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>v sleep deprived and couldn't get this image out of my mind.  this is my first fic or oneshot i've ever written so please go easy on me! i just had to write something with javi in it. i hope you enjoy and sorry that it's short! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door opened.</p><p>The squeak of the car door was instantly silenced as the door was shut with a thud. Peña leaned against the black jeep, borrowing a deep breath from the night sky as if being in the car with you was suffocating. You were both posted for a stakeout, following the information of an intel. Javi was tired, you thought, and as if to prove your point, you heard him sigh through his nose. You didn't need to imagine that his eyes were shut as he did so, seeing that this was becoming a habit.</p><p>You glance at him through the passenger seat, dressed in his white short sleeve shirt, with his shoulder blades sticking out. As you exited to lean beside him, the smell of the after rain intoxicating the poorly lit street, you saw him fumble for a cigarette, and the sound of his calloused hands rubbing against his jeans in search of his pack, competed with the loudness of your heart. He took out a protruding cigarette with his teeth, now an empty pack still in hand, and furrowed his brows as he lit the cigarette as if the light of the zippo would blind him, and it could, the night sky has increasingly become darker. You could only see fragments of him as he inhaled deeply, lit by a yellow streetlight. </p><p>"can i have one?" you asked, after studying him for a while.</p><p>He didn't answer for the longest time and you thought he didn't hear you so you thought to ask again but as soon as you opened your mouth to speak, Javi took his cigarette from his mouth in a slow movement and placed it unto yours. Only his upper body slouched down and head tilted to look at his target. His two fingers covered your whole chin as he positioned his cigarette, now yours, and leaned back with an exhale, hands behind him, unbeknownst to you, clenched. Left hand holding the wrist of the right hand as if the touch of your skin paralyzed him and he was trying to stimulate blood flow.</p><p>Your eyes widened slightly, caught off guard by the act but as you saw him with his eyes down, fixated on a small puddle, you ignored it as you inhaled. The only thing you could think of was his hand that smelled of soap. How it almost engulfed your whole face with his tired soft eyes and crow's feet. The butt of the cigarette was already wet and you swallowed roughly thinking about how you two exchanged a kiss from a smushed cigarette that was Javi's.</p><p>You turned to look at him and saw him already looking at you, eyes downward looking at your lips as you inhaled then met yours with his tired look and a tilt of the head towards the car you both leaned on and said in his gravely voice.</p><p>"c'mon, we have work to do."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>